Charmcaster
Charmcaster 'is one of the main antagonists of the "Ben 10" franchise. She is the rival of Gwen Tennyson and her current arch-nemesis. While Charmcaster is mostly a villain, she became a full on anti-hero in ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, when she decided to team up with Gwen. She was voiced by Kari Wahlgren in the original continuity, and by Tara Strong in the reboot. Charmcaster remained an anti-hero up until the "Ben 10: Omniverse" episode "Charmed, I'm Sure", when she started out as a hero but became a villain again when she lost her Alpha Rune powers and was influenced back to evil by Adwaita. However, Hex says in "Charm School" that there is still good in her, and at the end of "Third Time's a Charm", Charmcaster is trapped inside her own bag and kept by Gwen in her room, with Gwen saying that she knows she and Charmcaster can become friends under these circumstances. In Charmcaster's final appearance, "The Most Dangerous Game Show", she plays the part of anti-hero once again and helps rescue Ben from Way Bads in the Null Void and capture the evil game show host Charles Zenith on Earth. Personality Charmcaster is a complex and impenetrable person who has grown up without the guidance of her father. Her only role model was her uncle Hex, which had caused her to develop a delinquent attitude and a lust for power. As shown in "A Change of Face", Charmcaster had spent some time in Juvenile Hall (being the target of bullies), which only made growing up more difficult. Due to the harshness and misfortune that has befallen her with every encounter with Ben, and especially Gwen, Charmcaster had become quite offended, vituperative, resentful, bitter and abusive. To compensate for her insecurities, she always acts very rude, arrogant, manipulative and egotistical, striving to prove her superiority over others, Gwen above all, whose magical talents and power that she is highly jealous and possessive of. Though she seemed to have found some measure of redemption after defeating Adwaita and avenging her father's death, she ends up becoming corrupted again, due to Ledgerdomain's nature and the Alpha Rune's power. She began to improve after her father told her she was living her life wrong, but Darkstar's faithlessness of Adwaita's manipulation have caused her to stray from her path once more. Despite her faults, Charmcaster can be extremely communicative, friendly, kind and sociable when she feels like it. This is especially seen when she teams up with Ben's team in Ledgerdomain and Anur Transyl. In the latter instance, she has also relaxed and has more of a sense of humor than before, only dropping it when under the influence of the Alpha Rune's power. She has also become more childish than before, with both the cheerful innocence and the petty cruelty that comes along with it. Apperance In the original series, Charmcaster wears a magenta coat with purple at the ends, underneath she wears purple pants with black straps around them. She still wears her Magical Charm Bag around her waist which is the main tool for her battles. In Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Charmcaster now wears a purple dress with a pink ribbon around her waist and a black crown on her head, in addition to that she wears black gloves. At the top of her dress, she has a fuchsia gem with a gold border, and she also wears tight black leggings with black shoes. In the original series, Charmcaster wore her silver hair in a low ponytail, with two strands of hair out and lavender and light pink eyes, along with light purple lipstick. In Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien she wears her silver hair laid out that extends to her thighs, orchid eyes, and dark purple/black lipstick. She looks slightly thinner, much taller, and her ears are a lot pointier. In Omniverse, her appearance is a combination of elements from both previous ones: the ponytail, purple eyes, normal ears, and the pink coat from the former, and black lipstick, gloves, leggings, shoes, the fuchsia gem, and shirt emblem from the latter. In the reboot, Charmcaster has white, shoulder-length hair with a black spiked headband. She wears a black choker around her neck, her bag is now white, still wears the necklace, a black top with a purple sweater over it, a magenta skirt, grey leggings and black boots. Appearances Ben 10 *''Tough Luck'' *''A Change of Face'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' (Neutral) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' Ben 10: Alien Force *''In Charm's Way'' *''Time Heals'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' (Anti-hero) *''The Enemy of My Frenemy'' *''Couples Retreat'' (Neutral) Ben 10: Omniverse *''Mystery Incorporeal'' (Neutral) *''Charmed, I'm Sure'' (Anti-hero) *''Charm School'' *''Third Time's a Charm'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (Anti-hero) Ben 10 (Reboot) * The Charm Offensive * Charm School's Out * Which Watch Powers and Abilities *'''Magic: Charmcaster is a skilled witch, but she is not as powerful as her uncle Hex. **'Divine, Dark, Pure Magic': Being a witch, Charmcaster is skillful with kinds of magic such as dark magic, mysticism, and magic books. **'Spell Casting': Charmcaster can cast various spells from her spellbook. **'Mana Manipulation': Charmcaster can manipulate Mana energy for blasts, shields, and other various needs. **'Levitation': Similar to Hex, Charmcaster can use magic to lift herself into the air. **'Telekinesis': Charmcaster can manipulate objects using magic. **'Mind Control': Charmcaster can mind control others by using a amulet. **'Elemental Control': Charmcaster can use magic to control the elements such as water and plant-like. **'Shapeshifting': Charmcaster can alter her appearance using magic. **'Animation': Charmcaster can bring inanimate objects to life. **'Transmogrification': Charmcaster can alter her staff into a snake and turn beings into totems. **'Summoning': Charmcaster can use magic to summon and control Rock Creatures. **'Teleportation': Similar to Hex, Charmcaster can use magic to teleport to another location. **'Portal Creation': Charmcaster can use magic to open portals to any location by using magic. **'Reanimation': Charmcaster can use magic to animate dead animals such as small octopuses. **'Energy Beam Emission': Charmcaster can fire powerful energy beams from her hands. **'Magic Drain': Charmcaster can use magic drain a another being's magic. **'Aura Reading': **'Lighting Bolt Projection': Charmcaster can project lighting bolts from Hex's Staff. **'Firework Projection': Charmcaster can project fireworks using magic. **'Body Switching': Using a spell called "Transfera Identica", Charmcaster can trap someone in a energy bubble and then swap bodies, but she will need a potion in order to make the spell. **'Dragon Transformation': Charmcaster is able to use magic to transform into a dragon. Trivia * According to Duncan Rouleau of Man of Action, both Kevin and Charmcaster were created specifically to be foils for Ben and Gwen, to reflect more personal conflicts within them based around their youth, and who would gradually shift from villains to anti-heroes. If Gwen had received a spin-off series, then Charmcaster would have joined her side just as Kevin joined Ben's. See also *Villains Wiki Category:Ben 10 Heroes Category:Female Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Honorable Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Magic Category:Betrayed Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Teenagers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Right-Hand Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tragic Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Thieves Category:Mischievous Category:Vengeful Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Archenemy Category:Wrathful Category:On & Off Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Inconclusive Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Extravagant Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Dimwits Category:Related to Villain Category:Omnipotents Category:Superheroes Category:Merciful Category:Loyal